


Kind Man Gimli

by radiothreat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, They have a lil garden together <3, legolas be thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiothreat/pseuds/radiothreat
Summary: Where Legolas sits and thinks about his wonderful lover Gimli, and all the ways he sees his kindness.***Or otherwise known as legolas be thinking and then Gimli takes his shirt off to flex..!
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 11





	Kind Man Gimli

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I’ve written and completed! (Mostly because the other ones weren’t one shots lol) but i had a lot of fun writing this, I hope whomever may read it will enjoy !

Strong, determined, kind.  
Three words the both of them could relate to, three words the both of them had admired in each other.  
Both of them were strong, as they had to be, not just physically either.   
They had overcome hardships, some of those together, needing both- or all kinds of strength, really.   
And of course they were determined, one needed to be when you need your strength to be successful.   
And they enjoyed their determination, enjoyed seeing how far the other would go.   
But the one thing that hadn’t been necessary, not necessary for survival or winning, was kindness. 

Kindness in the way Gimli had looked at him just now. The way his eyes had softened like sun rays through the strands of a feather.   
If they would battle for kindness, it’d be Gimli who won, he was sure of it.   
He continued to watch as Gimli angrily (and quite clumsily) tried to pull out a particularly stubborn weed from their garden. He chuckled a bit to himself at the sight of it, earning some indecipherable shout-grumbles from Gimli, who then proceeded to almost lose his balance, which of course led to Legolas losing his already quite weak ability of self containment. But within even his anger and frustration, he noticed once again the ways Gimli was kind, he may have been near swearing in tongues as “The regular ones just don’t seem to cut it anymore these days! I’m telling you…” but he never actually sounded vicious or cruel, as he’d heard others sound sometimes.   
It was clear he cared about the garden, even cared about the weed (though he may have been more vocal about how it was going to be brutally murdered by him, if it didn't start complying real soon), the whole reason he was doing it was because Legolas had whined about the task that morning, to later that day find Gimli all fiery and ambitiously fighting with the garden. He had considered offering to help out, but ultimately decided against it as it was not just a welcome surprise because he was spared the annoyance, it was also nice because now he could ogle Gimli and have some nice inner monologues about all the many different things he loved about him and being with him.   
He quite enjoyed it, today’s topic of choice, Gimli’s kindness and the different ways it was special. And it wasn’t, not really, that he didn’t think his own kindness was special or important. It was there, of this he was certain, and Gimli was too, he knew. Yet still he couldn’t help but think that Gimli’s was something just different. He knew he wasn’t the only one who thought this to be true, however clearly there were still not enough. Biased or not, he deemed that fact.  
Gimli had since moved on from fighting the bothersome weed, and was now working with a shovel to try and get it out. Legolas, still there with a main projective of ogling, could not help but let his eyes travel from where Gimli’s rough and (surprisingly) big hands grabbed the shovel, to his under arms, thick hairs that shone almost golden in the sunlight, freckles sprayed between them as forest creatures between trees. The strong biceps of his forearms, tight with the tension of furious shoveling. It was moments like these that Legolas was most grateful for his eyesight, Gimli may have at times said it was “Nearly invasive” but then he had also convinced Legolas to a sight testing, only to proceed to flash his ass while Legolas was standing on a nearby mountain. And Gimli didn’t exactly mind the invasion most of the time, he had admitted, which had naturally led Legolas to the discovery of how much of a show-off Gimli actually was with him as his audience.   
The moment Gimli noticed Legolas’ gaze, he became suddenly overcome with the heat of a thousand suns, the only rational solution would be to remove his shirt of course, so naturally he did. And a feast it was for Legolas to let his eyes roam upon. The ever-present freckles and soft hairs, his mind slowly fogging with the memories of brushing his hands over his chest and feeling his heartbeat underneath.   
As Legolas had recently lost his ability of self containment, he was not about to regain it now. He got up from where he was seated and stalked over to the garden, attempting a casual lean against the fence that totally didn’t look like it had many more intentions than one.   
“HAH! I see you’re likin’ what i'm sellin’ again!”   
Gimli laughed, as he brushed his hair from his face and made his way to Legolas.  
“How could I not? Your wares seem of utmost quality, I don’t see a thing I could possibly dislike.”  
At this Gimli’s hands found their way around Legolas’ waist, both of them smirking, but for not too long, Legolas had put his arms around Gimli’s shoulders, letting his hands feel the slight rises and falls of Gimli’s skin. He felt safe when Gimli was touching him, his kindness translated to everything about him, it translated to his hands. They were big and rough, yet gentle and soft and most importantly, so very kind.   
They stood in silence for a while just holding each other, listening to each other's breathing, listening to it slow down.   
Gimli, being pretty exhausted from his endeavors with almost-as-stubborn-as-he weeds, slowly pulled them down to the soft grass of their garden, crawling up a bit and nuzzling his face between the crook of Legolas’ (neckolas.. nekolas……….) neck, letting his usual giggle erupt as Gimli’s beard tickled him.   
Gimli let out a long sigh, it was nice laying in the grass together, limbs entangled and letting the rays of sunshine wash over them as if reminding them of not just each other’s warmth, but the warmth of the world around them as well. Legolas wondered if the kindness of the man in his arms would be comparable to the kindness of the sun, but he decided it wouldn’t be suitable for his beautiful Gimli.   
The sun was kind but it still burned, it burned houses and plants and it dried things out, Gimli did none of those things.   
He supposed his kindness should be more as that of mountains, unwavering and important, dangerous more for those on top, than for those inside and underneath. His kindness was that of the earth, not the sky above- uncertain and unruly, different with every second.   
In more than one way, he was the man who pulled Legolas to lie down in the grass and bask in the sun,   
to be close to earth while still seeing above. 

“You are the kindest man I know, Gimli.”  
“And you are the kindest man I know, Legolas.”


End file.
